


A Start

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Christine Palmer is not in the mood for bullshit, F/M, POV Stephen Strange, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: Time slipped away. Time had such little meaning.
Relationships: Christine Palmer/Stephen Strange
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33
Collections: MCU Space Ships 2019





	A Start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thanks to glassesofjustice for beta work.

It seemed rude to open a portal and step in while Christine was sleeping in an on-call room. Of course, Stephen knew she was sleeping because he'd done just that--only he'd stuck his head through before deciding to appear outside and actually knock. She didn't bother to open the door, opting to call out instead. Christine liked to have at least ten seconds to put herself in order before facing anyone after just waking up. More than that could cost lives when a trauma was involved. So, when he stepped in, she was already on her feet, pulling her hair up into a messy ponytail. 

"Stephen?" She blinked as if making sure she was awake. 

They hadn't seen each other since the Ancient One's death. It was his fault. Time slipped away. Time had such little meaning. Christine had made the effort to text and email. She thought he was losing his mind--that was unsaid. And Stephen tried to make himself meet that effort, but he gave up on matching it. 

"Christine." He only hesitated a moment before taking her face in his hands, rubbing his thumbs over her cheeks. She was older--five years older to be precise. And there were lines that hadn't been there before. They told him that those five years had not been free of hardship. 

He let the door close behind him, and they were suddenly enveloped in the semi-darkness of the room. Christine took his wrists firmly and moved his hands. But she didn't step back. 

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize."

She scoffed. And Stephen didn't blame her. He had never been sentimental; he wasn't about to start. But with everything that happened--Thanos and the soul realm and seeing so many futures play out--he wanted to at least try to be better. This seemed like the best place to start. 

"The sudden reappearance of half the world's population exactly where they disappeared has created a trauma free for all, Stephen. I've been here for two days straight. I need to sleep."

"I wasn't the lover you deserved. I haven't been the friend you deserve." He stopped as he felt her cool fingers on his forehead. Stephen took her hand. How long had it been since he held someone's hand? Not since the accident--probably long before that, even. "I'm not feverish or delusional. Just let me… Everyone has to start over now. I'm starting with you."

She stepped away from him to flip on the light. Stephen squinted for a moment until his eyes adjusted to see Christine standing in front of him, arms crossed. She surveyed him like a doctor would a patient, but it was also more than that. She looked at him the way she had before he disappeared to Kamar-Taj--with genuine concern. 

"What have you seen to make you change this way, this much?" Christine asked quietly. 

"Too many possibilities to explain."

"And you thought I would just...what? Give you another chance?"

He suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. "I thought if anyone would give me the chance to be better it would be you."

Tense silence stretched between them before Christine broke it with a sigh. This time, she touched his cheek before kissing him softly. "Start by returning my calls and maybe asking me on a real date."

It wasn't the open armed welcome Stephen had expected, but it was something. His wasn't the only one who changed, and he felt like he might have to get to know Christine all over again.


End file.
